Rosepaw's Dreams
by KittyGirl12
Summary: Rosepaw is the strongest, fastest apprentice in Windclan. She will soon be a warrior, and looks forward to a bright future. Her father is clan deputy, her mother is the prettiest queen in the clan. She has amazing sisters. Her life is perfect, especially when she is running with the winds. But what happens at the gorge one Greenleaf day, will change her life forever.
1. prologue

**Rosepaw's Dreams**

**Prologue **

I love my mentor; she was the best any cat could dream of having. From birth, every cat said how strong and athletic I was, how I would be the best hunter in the clan. I have a perfect family, I was born in a litter of four, all she-cats, so I have never been lonely. My mother Windfeather is one of the most respected, prettiest queens, and my father is the Windclan deputy, so respected that even at gatherings I hear whispers of "That's Rockwind's daughter isn't it? My, he is such a strong, handsome deputy!" My life was perfect, for a while. Would you like to hear my story? Trust me; you will never be the same again.

**A/N: Sorry that this is so short! I promise, it's only the prologue! All of my other chapters are MUCH longer!** ** Any way, your support means the world to me! Thank all of you for viewing, and please feel free to leave a review! I will make whatever changes seem necessary to increase your viewing pleasure! (Please be respectful, tell the truth and no cursing.) **

**So sit back and enjoy my story! (Hope you like it!)**


	2. Running with the wind

**Running With The Winds**

I had been an apprentice for five moons, and already had high hopes of becoming the clan's best hunter. My mentor, Sunsong, took my sister, Wildpaw, and me out into the meadow one day to practice running and hunting. She smiled at me, her sparkling amber eyes seemed to tell me that I would not fail to make her proud. Sunsong was young, only about seven moons older than me, but she had more experience and wisdom than most seasoned warriors. She was built for speed, with sleek, pale, tawny fur and a long, straight, tail. "Rosepaw, you can beat me," she told me every day, "You just have to be willing. I have no shame in getting beat by my apprentice, it reflects on my good teaching skills. So run with the wind, Rosepaw, run with the wind!" I never did fail to make her proud, and she assured me that I would do great things.

That day, she told us that we were going to try something different. Eagerly, I asked what it would be. "Rosepaw, Wildpaw, can you be slow?" she asked. This struck me as a very odd question. "I don't know, what do you mean?" "Listen to me, you two," she said, "If I were to tell you to run as fast as you could along the edge of the gorge, what would you do?" Now, neither Wildpaw nor I had ever been anywhere near the gorge, so we really didn't know how dangerous it could be. "Why, I'd do just that!" Wildpaw told her proudly. "No Wildpaw, no, you would want to go as slow as you possibly could." I was shocked. My mentor had just told us not to be fast! "Why?" I asked. "Because, Rosepaw, in the gorge is a rushing river, and that has killed many, many eager but careless cats. If you were to go fast, you would surely slip on the wet rocks, and fall over the edge."

Wildpaw looked crushed. She was often praised for her nimble and sure feet; our father called her the "warrior who would never fall". She had a rather large ego, and honestly believed that she could never fail, in any task. "Sunsong, you hurt my feelings," she wined, "My father says that I will never fall, and you yourself have often said that I am more steady on my feet than any other cat, in all four clans! I could run along the gorge easily, watch me!" With that, Wildpaw took off across the moor. "Wildpaw, get back here right now!" Sunsong screamed. But Wildpaw was going too fast. I couldn't just stand still and watch. I was faster than my sister, so I was sure that I could catch her and save her from certain death.

"WILDPAW!" I yelled as I ran. Suddenly, Wildpaw screeched to a halt at the edge of the gorge. I looked behind me to see Sunsong running towards us. Wildpaw was at the very edge of the gorge, and apparently frozen with fear. Below her, the deadly water churned and bubbled. "Wildpaw, stay right where you are! I'm going to save you!" I called. Slowly, I inched towards my trembling sister. "Stay still, don't move!" I assured her. When I reached Wildpaw, I breathlessly pulled her towards safety, not daring to look at the foamy river below.

Just as I yanked Wildpaw off of the rocks and onto the grass, my own paws started to slip. I closed my eyes and screamed. Sunsong dashed up, but too late to save me from falling. The last thing I heard before hitting the waves was the drawn out shrieks of "Rosepaw!" from my sister.


	3. I loved my legs

**I Loved My Legs**

Only, I didn't hit the waves. I hit a rock. I don't know how I survived, but I suppose that when I fell on my legs, they partially protected me from harm. All I knew was a searing, wrenching blast of pain, and then darkness.

Slowly, my eyes fluttered open. At first, everything was blurry, but eventually I realized that I was in the Windclan medicine den. I couldn't feel my legs. Wait! My legs! As the terrible fear dawned, panic gripped my entire body. What would I do without my legs? My legs were my life, my liberty, they were everything to me. They were my future.

My sister Dawnpaw stuck her head into the den, and when she saw me, ran off calling "Rosemaryleaf! Rosemaryleaf! Come quickly! She's awake!" Our medicine cat, Rosemaryleaf hurried in. "Why can't I feel my legs?" I demanded. Tears glistening in her dark olive green eyes, Rosemaryleaf was silent for a while, then, very sweetly she explained that my spine was broken, and though I would survive, I would never walk again.

Imagine all the fear, despair, anger, loss and misery in the world, channeled through one small body. I saw nauseating, dancing lights as I screamed my pain and heartbreak with every atom of my existence.

I suppose that I passed out because when I opened my eyes, it was nighttime. Barely able to see in the dark, I was able to distinguish the faint, light grey shape of Rosemaryleaf bending over her herbs. Without realizing it, I started to cry. Softly, the gentle medicine cat came over, and whispered to me "Rosepaw, you are alive." I was taken aback. Silently, I reflected upon Rosemaryleaf's words. I _have _lost my life, I thought. What is there to live for if I can't run or walk? "Uhhhh…" I groaned in reply. "You nearly lost your life; you would have if Starclan hadn't had mercy. Even if nothing had harmed you, your sister would have certainly fallen. I will help you heal. I promise that I will do everything within my power to restore your legs. But, if I fail, you must be strong. And remember, you will run with the winds again someday." "I will never run again. Never." I sobbed. "That's not true, Rosepaw. That's not true. You will always run in your dreams." At the time, I did not understand.


	4. The things that matter

**The Things That Matter**

Later that day, Sunsong came to visit me. She told me that everything would be fine, but from her strained voice and forced smile, it was obvious that she didn't believe her own words.

I drifted in and out of consciousness all that night, and whenever I was awake, I always saw the still, grey form of Rosemaryleaf watching over me. The next morning, I opened my eyes to see my mother huddled in a corner. "Windfeather, she's awake," the medicine cat called. Tearfully, my mother ran to my side, "Darling, are you in pain?" she gasped. "Y-yes…" "Where? Where is the pain?" my mother looked like she hadn't eaten for a week. "Everywhere, I can't feel my legs. I will never run again…" my mother didn't say anything. Her silence infuriated me, I don't know why. I stuggled, screaming at her, "NEVER. I will never become a warrior; I will never hunt for the clan. I will never be of any use to any cat. Just kill me. Please, kill me. Please…" My mother burst into tears. "You don't need to be of any use; you don't need to be a warrior. It doesn't matter that you will never run; all that matters is that I will always love you, no matter who you are. No matter what you become." I know that she was trying to help, but I turned away. "It matters to me," I spat.


	5. Running with starclan

**Running With Starclan**

Rosemaryleaf quietly spoke to my mother. Then she left. I did not receive any more visitors that day, or the next, or the day after that. But that night, I had I wonderful dream. I dreamed that I was running, oh I was running. The air streamed through my sleek butter yellow fur, I was finally running with the wind. I was so free and happy that my bright green eyes filled with tears of joy. I was running through a beautiful field, filled with flowers, jewel-like butterflies, and flitting birds. I leaped higher, ran faster and dodged more nimbly than I ever had before.

Suddenly, I noticed a beautiful she-cat, about my age, running beside me. She was keeping my pace perfectly, and she didn't even seem to be breathing hard. Her tail streamed behind her like a fluffy white cloud. "Hello," I said, "Hello, Rosepaw," she replied. "How do you know my name?" I asked, "I know many things about you," her voice had an unearthly sweetness. She continued, "My name is Cloudpaw. Many, many moons before your father's father was ever imagined, I was running with my best friend, Rushpaw. 'Let's run near the gorge' Rushpaw said. I didn't think that it was a good idea, but I agreed. We had so much fun, racing each other along the edge of the cliff, then, Rushpaw lost her footing. In a desperate attempt to save her, I fell off the precipice and died. Rushpaw lived to become a great warrior, Rushwing, but she never went anywhere near the gorge as long as she lived. I joined my ancestors in Starclan when I was only eleven moons. I had I bright future in front of me, but I paid dearly for my mistakes." We were silent for what seemed like an eternity. "Am I dead?" I finally asked, "I'm in Starclan, right? Did I die in my sleep?" "Rosepaw, you have to forgive your family. I know that you are angry about the loss, but you must know that your sister Wildpaw has cried and deprived herself of food and sleep every moment since you fell. It was she who saw your body on the rocks and risked her own life to crawl down the treacherous cliff to save you. She didn't even know if you were alive! If she hadn't, you would have been swept away and drowned. Listen to me, you have a great destiny if you can only forgive and find joy in your pain…" With that, my dream faded and I awoke.


	6. Forgivness, Honey and Tansy

**Forgiveness, Tansy And Honey**

I woke with a searing headache and tears in my eyes. "Rosemaryleaf?" I called into the darkness. "She's not here, but I am, if you need anything," I small voice answered. Sitting near the entrance of the den, a tiny kit was sorting herbs into piles. "Who are you?" I asked. "Oh! I'm Honeykit! Lightbird's daughter, I love to help Rosemaryleaf, and she had to gather some herbs, so she asked if I wanted to stay and watch you! Would you like any water?" I couldn't help but stare at the kit. She was unbelievably tiny, but acted almost like an adult. "Um, sure, some water would be great." I said absently. Honeykit got up and started groping towards the little pool of water at the other end of the den. She deftly soaked some moss in the water, then snatching up a few herbs started heading over towards me. She was walking very oddly, but my vision was too blurry to tell what was wrong with her.

"Where are you?" Honeykit called to me. "What?" I asked, and then answered her question, "I'm over towards the back of the den." Honeykit hobbled over, and started giggling. "I'm blind!" she said, like she was announcing that she had caught a rabbit. "Oh…." I really didn't know what to say, "Is that why you're walking funny?" I immediately regretted my question, but Honeykit didn't seem fazed. "Oh, no, I was born without a back leg, too. My heart has problems, I think, so that's why I'm _soooo_ small. Would you ever believe that I'm already seven moons? It's true! They delayed my apprentice naming, I'm never going to be a warrior. Here, drink this." She gave me the dripping moss with a cheerful smile. "You're OK with that?" I couldn't believe my ears! "Of course I am," she replied, "It's not like I have a choice! I would rather be a happy cripple than a miserable one, wouldn't you? Besides, I'm going to be Rosemaryleaf's apprentice, as soon as I'm old enough. I can't wait! Try some tansy; it will help with your pain." I didn't say anything.

"Will you come and visit me again?" I asked after a while. "Are you kidding!? I would LOVE to! You're my new best friend, Rosepaw!" I guess they were right when they said that good things come in small packages.

I talked with my new friend until Rosemaryleaf came back, then we said good bye and she hobbled back to the nursery. "Rosemaryleaf?" I asked, "Can I see my family?" smiling, she replied, "They've been waiting outside all this time. They haven't given up on you Rosepaw."


	7. dying, but alive

**Dying, But Alive**

Later, I told her about my dream and what Cloudpaw had told me. Then I told her how encouraging Honeykit had been. When she heard this, Rosemaryleaf started to cry. "What's that matter?" I asked her, "Is something wrong?" For a long while, the medicine cat was silent, and then, suddenly, she blurted out "She's dying, Rosepaw, she's dying. She will never live long enough to become my apprentice. There's nothing I can do to save her."

"What?" I cried, "What do you mean? She's not dying! She's to alive to die!" I was almost hysterical. "Does she know?" "Rosepaw, she's known ever since she could comprehend anything. At first, she was broken, but then she realized the most important thing in life. She learned to forgive and have joy. She holds on the hope that somehow, she will survive to become my apprentice."

I dreamed again that night, about running free with the wind. I met Cloudpaw in the starry meadow, and she told me something bittersweet. I was going to be the next medicine cat. If I worked, and did the exercises that Rosemaryleaf had prescribed me, I would become strong. But I would never run again. Never in my waking hours but as soon as I closed my eyes, I would be running with the wind. "What about Honeykit?" I asked, "Please spare her, please. She's too full of life. She can't die, please let her live." Cloudpaw closed her brilliant blue eyes. When she opened them, they had become Honeykit's sightless amber orbs, and her fur rapidly changed to golden. "I'm not afraid to die, Rosepaw, in Starclan, I can see." Then I woke up.


	8. Celebrating for angels

**Celebration For Angels**

"Uuuhhhhhggg…..how many more of these do I have to do?" I groaned. I knew that the exercises would help me get stronger, but, oh, they _hurt_! Rosemaryleaf looked up from her herb sorting. "Tell me the right herb to relieve shortness of breath and how to apply it and you can be done!" she laughed. "Colt's Foot," I replied instantly, "Chew it up and swallow it! Or Juniper Berries consumed the same way." Rosemaryleaf smirked, "Not bad for a cat who's not even my apprentice yet! Now show me how you're doing at the walking exercise, and then you're free." It turns out that Rosemaryleaf was wrong when she told me that I would never walk again. I could hobble short distances and without pain!

Suddenly, Honeykit's mother burst into the den. "M-my daughter!" she gasped, "Save her!" I looked up from my exercises, and screamed for Rosemaryleaf. She dashed out of the niche where we stored the herbs. "Get the poppy seeds and necessary herbs for heart failure, then come to the nursery! HURRY!" she ordered me and then dashed after Lightbird. I grabbed the herbs and hobbled after them, as fast as my weak legs would carry me.

When I reached the nursery, Honeykit lay small and weak in her nest. "My best friend," she gasped, "I can die now! Oh, I can't wait to be able to see! Are you glad for me?" she wheezed. "Can I be sad too?" I sobbed. I pushed the herbs over to the medicine cat, but Honeykit shook her head. "Please, no herbs," she said, "Just, please, I wanted to be your apprentice, someday…. I was going to serve the clan…" I looked at Rosemaryleaf, and she smiled through her tears. Softly, she spoke the ancient medicine cat words, "Starclan, we gather here today to honor the entrance of this kit into medicine cat apprentice-ship. From this day her name will be Honeypaw, she will serve her clan…." Rosemaryleaf never finished, Honeypaw interrupted her, "I am a m-medicine cat…..I'm so happy…I am go-going….to…s-see….soon…" she was quiet for a while, then I little bit of blood ran from her mouth. Suddenly, her face lighted up in the most delighted smile I had ever seen, and her amber eyes unclouded. Clearly reflected in them were the shining cats of Starclan. "Oh, it's the most beautiful thing I could have ever imagined!" she giggled, and then closed her eyes, but only in this life. I am sure that all of Starclan celebrated when this angel joined them.


	9. epilogue

**Epilogue**

It has been six moons since Honeypaw joined her ancestors. I miss her very much, but I know she is happy there.

I am now a full medicine cat of Windclan. I am named in memory of my dear friend, and I couldn't be happier. I am Rosehoney, a cripple who found joy. And someday, I will be in that shining place where I can run with the wind and my friend can see.

Just remember, never stop dreaming.

Are you glad I told my story?


End file.
